


All flights are delayed

by tigerbeomie



Category: Cravity (Band), DRIPPIN (Korea Band), Golden Child (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Friendship, Graduation, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Minor Joo Changuk/Kim Dongyun, Rain, Teen Romance, Time Travel, Tragic Romance, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbeomie/pseuds/tigerbeomie
Summary: This stop is 1984.  The doors are on your right.  You can transfer to 2020, 2019, or 1983 from here.  All of our flights have been delayed.  I repeat, all of our flights have been delayed.
Relationships: Cha Junho/Kang Minhee, Joo Changuk/Kim Dongyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: SUMMER BLISS: A X1 Ficfest: Round 1





	All flights are delayed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Yukika’s Neon MV. Inspired by Yukika’s first album, Soul Lady. Title from Soul Lady’s outro track, ‘All flights are delayed’. 
> 
> This was written before the announcement of Drippin's debut, so there is an obvious lack of a Drippin member in the piece. If I ever get around finishing the sequel, Alex will definitely make an appearance. And yes, there is a sequel in the works.

_1983, June 14th. Afternoon. Clear Skies._

Minhee is 17 years of age. He likes singing more than anything.

It’s an outdoor concert with his parents out in the front waiting for him. His brow is already filled with sweat at how hot it is. He dabs away the sweat from his neck with a towel, anticipating for the staff to tell him it’s his turn to perform. His manager is sitting by him, but Minhee doesn’t pay him any mind because his mind is focused for the moment that it is his turn to stand on stage.

“Kang Minhee, you’re up!”

Minhee steps on stage with his microphone, walking to the centre of the stage. He raises the microphone to his lips carefully and sings.

_-_

_2019, June 14th. Lunchtime. Sunny._

The day is unbearably hot. Junho’s been struggling to pay attention to class, his teacher’s voice luring him to sleep - his position on the farthest side of the room to the cooling unit not helping with the situation at all. He can distantly hear Dongyun telling him to get up from his desk and to go grab a snack with him, but he can’t seem to.

His cheek is pressed against his desk, eyes half lidded from staring at the window. His bangs are matted against his forehead, a puff of air escapes his lips. In his earphones, his spotify has randomly shuffled to a song he doesn’t pay much attention to.

“Junho!” a hand takes out one of the earphones, Junho moves to finally look at the culprit with a displeased smile. Changuk is there, he’s in the class above him but he visits often enough to see Dongyun that he might as well be in their class anyways.

Changuk grabs his wrist, “They’re selling slushies outside, c’mon!”

Junho follows Changuk down the stairs, one ear still playing his music.

-

_1983, June 20th. Night. Humid._

It’s a humid summer night, and even though he’s inside, his palms are still sweaty. Minhee is on stage again, voice echoing in the concert hall. There is row after row of people sitting there listening to him sing. Three rows back there’s a man with a black hat, out of the corner of his eye someone’s wearing a bright pink blouse. Minhee briefly wonders if the people sitting behind the man with the hat can see the stage.

The one thing that stays consistent is that they all listen to him sing.

-

_2019, June 20th. After school. Slightly cloudy._

Junho’s sitting in front of his teacher, the paper that he used to fill out what his dreams and aspirations are is in his teacher’s hand.

“You want to be a pilot?”

Junho nods carefully. The heat isn’t as stifling as it usually is, but he’s still warm in his uniform.

“If you keep up your marks like the way they are now, you’ll be able to get into Flight School easily.” His teacher says as he hands the paper back to him.

Leaving the office, Dongyun is there waiting for him. 

“We’re heading to a vintage store. Come with us!” Dongyun says, excitement bleeding into his voice easily. Junho nods and lets Dongyun tug him away to the front of the school where Minseo and Changuk are waiting.

They head down the street together, shoving each other and making loud jokes. The store is close, and even though the clouds provide shade from the sun, the cool air of the store is welcomed.

The person sitting behind the register is looking at his book, he only looks up when the door of the store rings open. He has a faint smile on his face as he welcomes them to look around. There’s only an older lady there going through some of the records. The boys naturally disperse to look around at what there is, pointing things to each other in hushed whispers.

Minseo becomes interested in a small music box, fascinated at the intricate designs. Changuk and Dongyun pretend they aren’t flirting at another corner of the shop where the clothes and accessories are sorted. If Junho had enough patience, he would think it was pretty cute how they would put different pairs of sunglasses on each other, trying out the different styles.

However, Junho (and Minseo as well) have seen enough of Changuk and Dongyun dancing around each other and would like for them to _confess._

The shop is well organized despite the volume of stuff in it, and most of it seems pretty well kept. It’s definitely not a junk shop labeled as a vintage store, there’s some really interesting items. Junho drifts naturally to the records though. The older lady smiles at him when he peeks at the records, his curiosity piqued.

“First time around vintage things?”

Junho nods quickly, the lady chuckles softly.

“There are some real gems here, shall I recommend one to you?”

“Yes please.” Junho’s eyes widen in curiosity

The lady motions him closer, fingers filing through the records carefully before pulling one out. The record sleeve art is simple but the words on it make him smile.

“Sleeping in… What a creative name!”

The lady has a nostalgic look in her eye, “It’s relatable isn’t it? Especially for students. I remember when I went to go watch Kang Minhee live, when he first released this song. His third single. He was a hit sensation the moment he stepped on stage for the first time.”

Junho looks at the record curiously as she puts the rest away. She hums, “You can find his music online, I think someone like you would enjoy it.”

She strolls over to the man behind the cashier, and he takes it from her, turning to the record player behind him. He turns down the ambient music playing from the speakers with his phone before placing the record on. There’s a scratchy sound before the song starts to play.

The store is filled with the voice of Kang Minhee. Minseo looks up from his music box, Changuk and Dongyun quiet down and it feels like the shop has been put on a hold.

The lady looks like she’s about to cry, and Junho works to dig a packet of tissues from out of his backpack. When he gives it to her, she smiles through her watery tears.

The lady leaves after buying the record, and Junho leaves after Changuk buys a pair of sunglasses for Dongyun. 

Junho and Minseo share a look as they walk behind Changuk and Dongyun to the bus stop. Changuk, Dongyun, and Minseo take the same bus route home, but Junho takes another bus stop and route back to his house. Minseo looks like he’s about to cry when Junho bids them goodbye and starts making his way to the bus stop he was supposed to be. He knows Minseo is probably going to text him to vent at how lovey dovey Changuk and Dongyun were on the bus.

As he walks down the street, Junho pulls out his phone and looks up the name Kang Minhee. He puts on the song that he was listening to in the shop, head bobbing to the rhythm.

-

_2019, June 20th. Evening. Raining._

The sun is about to dip behind the curtains and night is about to fall.

There aren’t any stars in the sky and the lights are flickering outside the vintage shop. 

(Junho is sitting at his desk, finishing up the last of his homework. The lamp in his room flickers slightly before he hears the sound of a downpour of rain outside his window. It comes quick without a warning at all. )

In the vintage shop, the man behind the counter pulls back a curtain and he smiles slightly. He stretches his hand out for the boy behind the counter and pulls him up from the ground.

“It’s good to see you.”

The rain continues to fall, the man behind the counter stretches his hand out to feel the warm droplets of water before he opens the umbrella and walks home with a boy by his side.

  
  


-

_2019, July 4th. Late Afternoon. Scorching hot._

Junho’s once again sitting at his desk, uniform shirt sticking to his back uncomfortably as he waits for the teacher to dismiss their class. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Minseo shift around uncomfortably because of the heat, and at the front of the class, Dongyun is wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. One of his other classmates is shuffling his textbook, attempting to be silent as he packs up early. The quiet hum of the old conditioning unit is being looped on repeat.

“Class is dismissed, remember to hand in your work tomorrow.”

The whole class springs into motion at that, moving to get home as quickly as possible or to gather in front of the air conditioning unit for some sort of relief. Immediately, Junho can hear some relieved sighs as a few people gather in front of the vent.

The trio immediately pack their things and race out the front door of the school. Changuk is waiting for them, a small pocket fan in his hands as he tries to cool down.

“Junho! Will you come with us to the vintage store today? Or are you going back home to listen to more of Kang Minhee’s music?” Changuk asks.

After Junho heard Kang Minhee’s music that day, he spent most of his time listening to him. He would go home, look up old performances of him, listen to him sing, and wonder what it would be like to hear him sing live.

Although Minseo, Dongyun, and Changuk teased him about his newfound passion for Kang Minhee, they were nice about it. On his birthday, they all pooled together their money to buy him a record player and one of Kang Minhee’s records. Junho cried a few tears that day.

However the vintage store sounded fun, and perhaps he could see if they had any other Minhee records lying around. It had been a while since he had gone, but it was a popular “date” spot for the not dating couple Changuk and Dongyun - and Minseo too if you count all the times he spent being an unwilling third wheel.

So the merry quartet made their way to the store. Changuk and Dongyun greeted the man behind the counter warmly, “Daeyeol-hyung!” they exclaimed, immediately grabbing Daeyeol’s attention. Minseo waved, and Junho bowed as Daeyeol smiled softly at them, putting his book to the side.

“It’s nice to see all of you. Feel free to take your time.”

The four of them dispersed, with Junho immediately heading to the records. Daeyeol seems to take notice and he motions him over.

“Looking for Kang Minhee’s music?” He asks, his eyes are warm and wide and Junho’s a little flustered at how the creases of his eyes radiate understanding. He nods shyly in response, words caught in his throat.

Daeyeol hums and reaches under the counter and pulls out a record. “After your friends mentioned you were a fan of his, I kept this on hold for you.” In his hand is a record for Kang Minhee’s debut single, Dark Chocolate Cake. Junho stares at it in awe for a little. 

“I’ll give it to you for a discount, it seems like this record will be treated well in your care.” Daeyeol says. Junho nods enthusiastically, not exactly knowing how to express his gratitude. However, it seems that from the way Daeyeol’s lips are curled, the corners of his lips lifted, that he understands.

Junho pulls out his wallet and pulls out some cash for Daeyeol. “Thank you so much.” he whispers as Daeyeol wraps up his purchase for him. 

“You’re welcome.”

Junho marvels quietly at the record, stepping to the side as someone else rings up their purchases. He’s standing under one of the vents, cool air drying off the last of the sweat drops rolling down his cheek. Junho turns his head, and he notices a tall figure behind the curtain separating what he assumes is the storage or staff’s quarters from the main storefront.

He tilts his head curiously, looking at the figure.

The person behind the curtain peeks at him as well, his eyes seem familiar but Junho can’t seem to place them.

“Junho! We’re ready to head out!” Minseo calls out to him.

Turning away, he follows his friends out from the store. Changuk has bought Dongyun some sort of cute trinket from the store, and Minseo is sighing at the both of them. The record that Junho’s just purchased is tapping on his leg gently as they walk down the street towards the bus stops.

Junho’s listening to Minhee sing through his earphones as he sits on the bus, and when he walks home as well. He’s still listening as he takes off his backpack, turns on the fan in his room, and pulls out the new record carefully.

He takes out his earphones and pauses his music before placing the record on the player and letting it play. The first few notes cause shivers to crawl up his spine, before he starts changing out of his uniform and into something more comfortable. 

As he goes to throw his sweaty uniform plus all the other pieces in the basket into the washing machine, he hears the record scratch as the song ends. He starts the wash cycle for the laundry before heading back to his room to switch the records. When he does, he suddenly hears the sounds of rain starting to fall.

A part of him finds it strange, he doesn’t remember the weather report saying that it was going to rain today. However, he’s just thankful that he got home before it started pouring.

He settles in front of his desk, pulls out his homework, and gets to writing.

-

_2019, July 4th. Early Evening. Summer rain._

Daeyeol’s closed up the shop for the day, a tall figure trailing behind him as they made it to his apartment. The tall figure immediately takes initiative to turn on the aircon once his shoes are off, Daeyeol’s closing the door behind them.

“You’re going to be heading back soon, I suppose.” Daeyeol states calmly, stretching out his shoulders as he meanders to the refrigerator. The tall figure sits on one of the bar stools in front of the countertop, nodding slowly to his words. His eyelashes flutter as he blinks, and Daeyeol pushes a cup of cold water towards him.

The tall figure takes a sip of the water, the temperature immediately bringing him relief from the heat that permeates the whole city.

He clears his throat and Daeyeol turns to face him, “Who is that boy?”

Daeyeol hums, “The nametag on his uniform says his name is Cha Junho.”

“Cha Junho.” 

Rain starts to fall outside of the kitchen window, Daeyeol turns to observe it for a moment. When he turns back around, there is no longer a tall figure in his apartment.

-

_1983, July 5th. Evening. Almost hot._

Minhee lies awake in bed humming a song under his breath. It’s not hot enough to make Minhee want to kick all of his covers off and roll around restlessly, but he still feels unsettled enough to still be awake.

He’s tired, he was at the recording studio all day on top of studying in between takes. He wants to rest, but he can’t get his mind off of what he’s seen..

That world was strange and weird, but he wants to experience it again.

-

_2019, July 17th. Morning. Summer rain._

Junho wakes up to the sounds of rain against his window.

-

_2019, July 17th. Early afternoon. Summer rain._

Daeyeol’s reading a new book at the vintage shop when the tall figure walks in. He isn’t drenched by the rain at all, hair fluffy as if he’s just awoken from his bed.

“The water’s warm,” he says.

Daeyeol chuckles as he pulls out his phone, “Let’s order chicken feet for lunch today.”

-

_Summer passes effortlessly._

Junho still hangs out with Dongyun and Minseo at school. Changuk graduated during the end of July and now goes to the same university as Yunseong and Hyeop.

In terms of Changuk and Dongyun’s budding relationship, Minseo and Junho were unfortunately roped into helping Changuk put on a very dramatic confession that involved a lot of chocolate and a lot of cheesy words that both of them agreed to forget and erase completely from their minds.

Junho cries at home though, his pillow damp against his cheek, covers bunched up by his feet. He doesn’t like change, doesn’t like the fact that Changuk won’t be around at school anymore. He keeps the people he cares about close to his heart, and he can’t bear the thought of being apart from them. Junho knows that Yunseong is aware of the fact that Junho cried when he graduated, and is probably aware that he’s crying right now.

Junho’s phone rings, it’s Yunseong.

“Yunseong?”

“You won’t ever lose us. Me, Hyeop, Changuk. Minseo and Dongyun too. We’re all still here for you, and we all care about you.”

Junho puts his records on, and the last of the summer rain accompanies him as he falls asleep warm, heart content.

The record scratches a few times, but the music still rings true, Minhee’s voice still fills Junho’s room.

-

_Summer passes chaotically._

Daeyeol is incredibly patient with him, the tall figure realizes. There’s so much he doesn’t know about the year 2019, about the mysteries that lie in the future.

The tall figure follows behind Daeyeol in whatever he does. The world is unfamiliar, but Daeyeol is patient as he points out little things to him, tells him about smartphones and how to pay for things using things called apps. He provides for him a warm place to sleep, a roof over his head, and food to keep his belly happy. In return, Minhee goes with Daeyeol to help run the vintage store. He apparently was the co-owner of the store, running the place on a day to day basis.

For food, lodging, and lessons on the future, all he needed to do was help Daeyeol out a little at the store. It was a fair trade since Daeyeol was patient and kind about everything, even when he made mistakes.

All the things he learned while lingering with Daeyeol was worth it, and he learned a lot just by being in the store and interacting with so many people.

The tall figure stays with Daeyeol throughout the rest of the summer, and throughout the autumn that follows, he leans against Daeyeol’s side when winter comes, and when spring returns to Seoul - he is there too. Sometimes he leaves without warning, hot rain coming and going in his wake - Daeyeol is unfazed when he leaves, and opens his arms for him when he returns. The tall figure only leaves for a few days at a time, always bringing a record in his arms when he returns.

(The tall figure is always silent, peeking from the back when a trio of high school students make their way in. His eyes are always searching for the one with slender fingers, a hidden smile, and a laugh that seems to brighten the store a few shades lighter. However, the figure doesn’t dare to look and see him, always choosing to stay in the back of the store when he comes, only emerging when he leaves. Daeyeol always chuckles when he does that, before pushing some cash into his hands, telling him to go get himself something to drink.

He knows Daeyeol wants him to go catch up to the boy, to use the money to offer to buy him something from the nearby convenience store. He never does though.)

-

_2020, May 10th. After school. Warm._

Junho finds himself back in the vintage shop that Dongyun, Minseo and him still frequent every so often. It’s three days before Minseo’s birthday and Junho’s thought of the perfect gift for him. He’s gone ahead to the vintage store himself today, no Dongyun or Minseo with him.

He knows Daeyeol pretty well by now, he’s been visiting the shop often to see if he has any of Kang Minhee’s records. Actually the last few times Junho’s visited Daeyeol, he’s always had a new copy of Minhee’s records for him - he even sold him an exclusive release version of Minhee’s second single, A Word.

Daeyeol looks up from the novel he’s been reading, a pair of glasses are on his nose. 

“Hyung, I didn’t know you needed glasses.”

“I usually use my contacts but I forgot to bring them today. Here for a present for Minseo?”

Junho nods enthusiastically, “And I know exactly what I want!” he replies, moving purposefully to one of the shelves, aiming for a music box that Minseo’s been eyeing for a little bit. It shines prettily under the light, and the tune it croons is sweet.

However when he turns the corner, he comes face to face with someone much taller than him. He has hair that’s dark and ruffled, and he’s tall, much taller than himself.

A gasp escapes his mouth, he knows that face. He’s seen it before for sure. 

“Junho?” Daeyeol’s voice is behind him, Junho turns his head a little. Daeyeol hums.

“Meet my part-timer, Minhee. He’s been working here for a while, but he’s usually in the back doing stock.”

Junho feels like his mouth is agape like a fish, head trying to wrap around what’s happening. Why does this Minhee look like the Kang Minhee that he listened to all the time? He then decides he’s being very rude and he sticks out his hand to Minhee.

“It’s nice to meet you, Minhee. I’m Cha Junho.”

Minhee’s cheeks are pink as he shakes Junho’s hand. 

“I’m Minhee, Kang Minhee.”

-

_2020, May 10th. Almost evening. Warm._

After Daeyeol wrapped up the music box prettily for Junho to bring home, he also tells Minhee to walk him to the bus station. So Junho’s walking side by side with Minhee. Junho can’t help but steal more than a few glances at the boy beside him. He was the exact spitting image of the singer Kang Minhee when he was 17. He had the same name as well, but it was impossible for him to be _that_ Kang Minhee, right? No, it must just be coincidence. Perhaps just a relative or something? Either way, Junho decides it's not in his place to pry - relative or just a coincidence. He doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable, after all. 

“I never asked, but how old are you?”

“Oh, I’m 17. You?” 

“I’m turning 18 in July.” Junho replies. “When’s your birthday?”

“In September.”

Junho nods and turns to look forward, feeling awkward. Minhee was handsome, that’s a fact for sure. He had pretty eyelashes and when he smiled towards Daeyeol, he had a pretty smile as well. Minhee’s pretty.

“You’re really handsome.” 

Stopping in his tracks, Junho looks at Minhee with wide eyes. Minhee immediately covers his face, but even then it can’t truly hide how red his face was becoming.

Minhee mumbles, “Sorry, that came out unintentionally-”

Junho cuts through, “I was just thinking that you were really pretty.” Junho feels his chest become hot at the sudden confession that he just gave.

However, apparently that revelation made Minhee feel much better because now his hands weren’t covering his face and he’s smiling, almost devilishly. 

“Do you want to hang out during the weekend?” Minhee asks.

Junho can only nod enthusiastically as Minhee pulls out his phone to get his number.

When he gets home, he puts on a record, the scratching grounding him, and thinks about the peculiar things that have happened to him today. He texts Hyeop for advice, because he is the oldest and he’s assuming that he has good advice for him. Hyeop helps him choose out an outfit while the rain is pouring outside of his window.

-

_2020, May 11th. Early morning. Cool._

Junho wakes up early, unable to sleep. However, there’s already a notification on his phone. It’s a text from Minhee but the contents of it are strange.

“Put on your record player.”

He wants to ask about the strange request, but a part of him just automatically turns on his record player again. The record scratches. Minhee’s voice fills the room.

It starts to pour.

-

_2020, May 11th. Early morning. Raining._

Daeyeol takes Minhee’s phone with him, as well as two umbrellas. He jogs down to the store with his bag, unlocks it quickly, and the tall figure is standing there.

“Hyung.” Minhee whispers.

“Hurry up and go get ready, Minhee.” Daeyeol chuckles, holding out one of the umbrellas for him.

Minhee dashes out into the rain.

-

_2020, May 11th. Afternoon. Clear skies._

Junho was really worried about the rain, wondering if it would ruin the time he was about to spend with Minhee. However it clears up easily, soothing all of Junho's worries. In the cafe they were occupying, it was kind of cute to see Minhee in such deep thought looking at the menu and ordering. His eyebrows would furrow together, and the creases of his face would be deep.

Yet, Junho likes seeing the dimples in Minhee’s cheeks when he smiles. When Junho’s told him a dumb joke or a funny story about Yunseong. 

Minhee and Junho finish eating and are strolling about under the blue skies. 

It’s easy to talk to Minhee, he seems to like to hear about Junho’s life at school. He laughs about the little things, about how the air conditioning unit in his classroom sucks while Dongyun and Minseo are in the classroom with the unit that actually works. He likes to hear about Junho talking a bit about how he wants to go to flight school. Plus, he even likes to listen to Junho talk about all the places he wants to visit in the future.

“It would be so cool to live in Europe or the States. Wouldn’t it?”

“It’d be really different, but I think it would be fun to learn about something new.” Minhee muses, bringing his drink to his lips as they walk towards the movie theater.

Junho hums, “It would be but, I would really miss everyone back at home.”

Minhee looks over at him carefully with a grin, “The place you might be in could be different, but that doesn’t change the friendship that you’ve made with your friends.”

That night, Junho falls asleep with a smile on his face, a selfie of him and Minhee sent to the group chat with Hyeop, Yunseong, Changuk, Dongyun, and Minseo.

He thinks that he’ll be spending a lot of time with Minhee from now on as well.

-

_1984, July 9th. Sunrise. Rain._

Minhee wakes up in his own bed and stares out the almost unfamiliar view outside his window. He’s not supposed to be here. Today was supposed to be Junho’s birthday and he was supposed to be waiting with Yunseong, Hyeop, and Changuk outside of Junho’s school right when the school bell rings so they can bring him to Hyeop’s dorm and have a mini birthday party. 

This isn’t supposed to be happening.

He’s spent all those days walking around with Junho, watching him lick at lollipops, bite into ice cream like a fool, and offering him a sip of his slushie. Minhee knows that he belongs here, he belongs in 1984 as the 17 year old pop sensation, Kang Minhee. He’s supposed to be singing for big audiences and recording new songs. However, all Minhee wants to do is be by Junho’s side.

There’s a longing in his chest to travel back to the day that Junho held out his brand new airpods to share with him when they were on the bus heading to the amusement park. He wants to see Junho’s amused smile when Minhee was gobsmacked to see how much things had changed. He wants to share popcorn with Junho again and try all the rides with him.

Minhee wants to go back to the day when Junho had an assignment due and Minhee sat with him in the library. He’s always been good at math, and he showed Junho how to solve one of the question sets. Junho looked at him like he had descended from the heavens that day and Minhee was too flustered to tease him very much because when Junho stared at him, he looked like he had stars trapped in his eyes. They glow and flicker and Minhee can never tear his eyes away from Junho for long.

Oh.

He’s in love with Junho. 

The panic that rises in his throat over takes him, makes him pull his legs in and his eyes water. He hopes Daeyeol has realized again that he’s been transported back into the past.

He wants to go back to 2020 and see his new friends again, he wants to see Cha Junho more than anything.

-

_2020, July 9th. Early morning. Rain._

Daeyeol wakes up to rain, and it’s the type of rain that makes his stomach nauseous and his insides fall. He gets out of bed and opens the door to what has become Minhee’s room. The bed is empty and his phone is on his bedside table.

He immediately picks it up and unlocks it. Daeyeol pulls up Junho’s text thread and hopes that he’ll read it before he leaves his house.

“Put on your record player.”

-

_2020, July 9th. Early morning. Pouring rain._

Junho has just left his house after letting his record player play a song while he got ready for school.

Minhee’s text was strange as per usual. However Junho was going to listen to music anyways while he got ready for school, so he put it on.

-

_2020, July 9th. After school. Sunny._

Minhee is outside with Hyeop, Yunseong, and Changuk. They’re holding up a very huge and obnoxious “HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHA JUNHO” banner, courtesy of Changuk and Dongyun’s art skills. The vibrant orange and blue of the lettering stands out immediately, plus the fact that there’s just five guys not wearing the school uniform standing around with balloons with very wide smiles.

Some of the students whisper to each other in hushed tones as they walk by. Minhee smirks to himself when he hears a girl squeal at how cute Yunseong was.

However, his smirk turns into a very excited smile when he sees Dongyun and Minseo leading Junho to the front. Minseo has his hands over Junho’s eyes, while Dongyun is holding Junho’s hands. When Junho gets to see them, he covers his mouth in surprise.

When they get to Hyeop’s place, Minhee is the one who swipes a streak of icing onto Junho’s cheek. Junho tries to retaliate, but Minhee ends up just eating the icing off his finger before he can put it on his nose. Junho cracks up laughing on the ground when that happens - Minseo being able to get a video of the whole incident. 

Minhee is the one who walks Junho back to the bus stop towards his house. Junho is glowing happily, recounting what had happened with an excited voice. There’s an airplane flying above their heads, and both Minhee and Junho stop to stare at it.

“I want to be a pilot, after I graduate.” Junho states.

Minhee looks at him carefully.

“I want to fly, but I also don’t want to leave the people I care for… It’s scary, thinking about being separated from Hyeop, Yunseong, Minseo…. Dongyun and Changuk too - even if they’re too cheesy together.”

Minhee recognizes that despite joking, Junho really does seem troubled by this. He reaches out to take Junho’s hand. It starts pouring and Minhee drags him to the nearest shelter.

“The people that you care about, if you care about them, they’ll always remain in your heart. In your hearts, you’ll never be separated.” 

The water is warm, the rain is sudden but fades fast. Junho is smiling towards Minhee. There’s water dripping out of their hair, droplets splashing onto their noses.

It is a moment that Minhee takes in and treasures.

-

_1984, July 10th. Evening. Warm._

His manager doesn’t let him see his parents before the show. A deep frown is etched onto Minhee’s face because of that. He’s lonely backstage, fingers fiddling with a loose thread on his shirt. 

When Minhee comes off the stage after his set, his manager brings up the possibility of going to perform in Japan. Minhee thinks of planes, thinks of Junho’s shining eyes looking up into the sky. He thinks of the airport and the sound of engines. Minhee nods in agreement, it couldn’t hurt.

-

_2020, July 11th. Before lunch. Humid._

Despite the heat, Junho’s pressed against Minhee’s side as they both share a book in the library. It’s sort of strange on why they’ve chosen to start their weekends in the library, but it’s become tradition for the two of them to get lost in a story together before spending the rest of the day together - whether it be sitting at one of the desks and Junho finishing some homework, or figuring out other fun things to do in the city that Minhee’s never seen before. Minhee’s heart is beating incessantly against his chest because Junho is close and he can see how pretty he is from the side and Minhee is actually in love with Cha Junho. He sneaks glances at him when he thinks he isn’t looking. Minhee marvels at how perfect Junho is up close.

When they leave the library to go find a place to eat, Minhee looks around and is about to suggest the fried chicken place down the street when Junho speaks up behind him.

“Minhee, I like you.”

It comes as a surprise because Minhee thought he was going to be the one to confess first, he turns around to look at Junho. His cheeks are flushed and he’s avoiding Minhee’s eyes. He looks so adorable that Minhee melts on the inside like ice cream in the hot sun.

“Junho, I like you too.”

The smile that spreads across Junho’s face makes Minhee want to cry out in happiness, makes him want to scoop Junho up in his arms and never let him go. Despite the heat, despite the sweat already trickling down his neck, Minhee does just that. Junho laughs loud and clutches onto Minhee as well.

After eating fried chicken together, gazing upon each other with bright and mushy gushy gazes that would even make Dongyun and Changuk complain, Minhee and Junho make their way to Daeyeol’s apartment. Daeyeol was planning to leave for the weekend to visit some friends and was allowing them to stay over and have a movie marathon for as late as they wanted. They take a short stop at the convenience store to stock up on all the snacks and drinks that they need, before Minhee unlocks the door and lets Junho in.

Daeyeol is there, bag across his shoulders as he smiles. Junho smiles and bows towards Daeyeol.

“So you finally confessed, Minhee?”

Minhee immediately flushes a vibrant pink, before quickly nodding. Daeyeol hums, “That’s wonderful. Have fun, and try not to burn the place down.”

When Daeyeol leaves and Junho and Minhee are settled on the couch, bags of chips open between them, he asks Minhee on who Daeyeol was to him.

“He’s taking care of me for now while my family’s away. That’s why I work at the store as well.” Minhee feels a little bad, it’s not a far stretch of a lie. Minhee’s family was away, as in 36 years away from him. However, Minhee knows that there are some things Junho shouldn’t know about.

Junho accepts the answer, and they quickly get lost on binge watching all of Junho’s favourite movies.

-

_2020, July 29th. Evening. Hot and sticky._

During exams, Minhee doesn’t see a lot of Junho. That’s alright though, he knows that Junho’s busy with school. However, the day after his graduation, Junho spends time with Minhee at Daeyeol’s apartment. Daeyeol cooks for the both of them, teases them both at how lovestruck they look whenever they even glance at the other. He sets up a mattress in Minhee’s room as well so that Junho can sleep over comfortably.

They’re both lying in Minhee’s room, the lights turned off and the only thing illuminating the room is the moonlight peeking through Minhee’s curtains.

Junho looks ethereal lying there, cheeks highlighted by the moon, Minhee can’t take his eyes off of him.

(When Minhee falls asleep though, Junho peeks upwards to look at Minhee’s peaceful face.)

-

_2020, August 1st - 20th. Summer rain._

The days that Junho and Minhee spend together are filled with bliss. They share endless amounts of laughs, poking each other in the ribs and tickling under each other’s chins. They spend time with Yunseong, Hyeop, Changuk, Dongyun, and Minseo at university - all of them walking around campus together laughing. Minhee leans against Junho’s wide shoulders when they sit at a bench, watching all the students mull about campus.

(Hyeop sits beside them, and he smiles softly to himself. Even he can see love when it’s so blatantly obvious. Yunseong shares a meaningful look with him.

Even as they get up and continue walking around, Hyeop watches them with warm eyes and a warmer heart because he knows, even if perhaps they both don’t know it yet, that this is a love that will surpass and transcend time.)

Minhee goes with Junho to visit the flight school he’s been admitted to. He goes to the orientation with him so he doesn’t feel nervous, and accompanies him to talk to the teachers and the other older students as well. Then treats him to ice cream with Daeyeol’s money after the whole day's orientation.

“Minhee, where would you go first if you could travel anywhere?”

Minhee thinks of his manager, thinks of Japan and tells him “Perhaps Tokyo?”

Junho smiles, “Let’s fly to Tokyo together one day.”

He’s about to agree, when rain comes pouring down. Minhee’s heart clenches because talking about the future hurts a little bit. Minhee doesn’t know what will come in the future. He doesn’t know if fate will allow him to stay with Junho for that long.

(Minhee receives his answer soon after.)

Junho forgets about his statement, and drags Minhee out into the rain. They kiss for the first time under the rain, like in all the countless romantic comedies that they’ve been binge watching at Daeyeol’s apartment. It’s soft and sweet, but also makes them both giggle endlessly. They’re both sniffling when they go back inside, but it’s absolutely worth it. Even when Minhee goes to grab them towels, Junho ends up running up behind him, and tugging him down for one more kiss.

When Minhee wakes up in 1984 again, he feels like he’s left his home and it scares him.

-

_2020, August 22nd. Daybreak. Summer rain._

Daeyeol stares outside the window. It hasn’t stopped raining since Minhee left. He knows that Junho’s played his record player multiple times, but it hasn’t stopped the rain, nor has it brought Minhee back to Daeyeol.

He’s never heard of something like this before. Never heard of a time traveller suddenly being unable to travel through time anymore. Something like this has never happened to Daeyeol, and it really is driving Daeyeol crazy to think about what was wrong. No matter how hard Daeyeol thinks, he can’t seem to piece it together.

Daeyeol knows that Junho’s going to try and find him soon, asking why Minhee isn’t picking up his phone. Daeyeol doesn’t have the heart to pretend to be Minhee, to text back and reassure Junho when there’s something so blatantly wrong. He only texts through Minhee’s phone whenever Junho’s inadvertently sent Minhee back to the past, he refuses to intrude anymore in their relationship than that.

Despite the fact that he hasn’t travelled through time in a long time, refuses to do so, he decides it’s time to figure out what has happened.

-

_1984, August 22nd. Morning. Summer rain._

Daeyeol finds himself in the airport, he finds himself standing near where Kang Minhee is waiting for his flight to Tokyo. His face looks troubled and he looks lonely sitting by himself. It seems as though his manager went to go buy a coffee or something. Daeyeol takes the chance and sits beside Minhee.

“Daeyeol hyung-”

“Have you been well?”

Minhee nods wordlessly, eyes still wide because of the shock at seeing him. He knows that Minhee suspected that Daeyeol was a time traveller himself, but it must be such a weird sight to see Daeyeol in a place that he’s so used to seeing without him.

The overhead announcement echos, “All flights from Gimpo Airport have been delayed...”

Daeyeol looks at Minhee, “We have some time, so why don’t you write something for Junho?”

-

_2020, August 26th. Early morning. Summer rain._

Daeyeol wakes up to the doorbell ringing to his apartment. He’s been expecting it for a while now. Junho’s standing outside the door, big wide eyes and a dark umbrella in his hands. Daeyeol invites him in, makes him a warm cup of tea while he sits on the couch, then hands him the letter Minhee wrote.

Junho looks at it carefully, his eyes are watering. Daeyeol slides him the tissue box.

“I knew it from the start.” Junho whispers.

Daeyeol tilts his head carefully, a gesture to encourage Junho to continue talking.

“I knew he wasn’t from around here, the way he’d get confused when we used the subway system… How interesting he found the new animations from all the new movies. How likely is it that he even has the same face and name as the singer from 1984?”

He’s teary eyed as he continues talking, Daeyeol presses a tissue into his hands.

“I asked him to fly to Tokyo with me.” He stutters out. And Daeyeol knows.

-

_2020, August 27th. Morning. Summer rain._

Dear Cha Junho,

Thank you for making my youth so special. Will you listen to my second album’s 9th track? It might be hard to find on a record, but I’m sure you’ve at least listened to it before.

Sincerely,

Kang Minhee

-

_Kang Minhee’s Second Full Album, 9th Track: Tokyo._

“You asked me if we could fly to Tokyo together, and I realized it would be as impossible as flying us to the moon.

But with you, I believed it could happen.

With you, I would have flown anywhere.

But then the flight attendant told me our flight was delayed.

It doesn’t matter.

Wherever you were was perfect anyways.”

-

_2020, August, 27th. Afternoon. Summer rain._

Kang Minhee, aged 53, passed away peacefully on August 20th, 2020. He was born on September 17th, 1967 and was a world renown singer, best known for his songs such as ‘Dark Chocolate Cake’, ‘Sleeping In’, and ‘Tokyo’. He is survived by his six nephews whom he loved very dearly, and his love whom he believes is flying high no matter where he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to Cam for encouraging me and helping me throughout this process and for inspiring me to make this piece. You know what you did, and I am eternally thankful for it. Thank you to Summer Bliss’s Mods for making this writing fest possible.
> 
> There are lot of little tidbits and references in this fic, and I hope someone picks up on them. Comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
